


Milky Rhys

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medically Induced Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Honestly if you read the tags you know what's happening here.Jack tries to steal Rhys's milk in the breakroom, ends up drinking from the source.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Milky Rhys

Rhys sighed as he dropped back into his chair, a hand gently coming up to gently massage his sore chest. It would only be a few months. He was only on these meds temporarily. He could handle that. He hoped. 

It was the best medication for his particular affliction, only a few months and few side effects for most people. Rhys was unlucky. Even then, a little lactation was hardly worse than the constant pain tearing down his spine from an overactive immune system. 

He had settled into it easy enough, finding a bra with special absorbent pads to keep the milk from seeping through, occasionally using a milking machine to empty the tanks so to speak. He felt a little bad pouring the milk down the drain, and more than a little weird bottling it and putting it in the fridge at work, with a clear label with his name so no mistakes happened, just to make sure it didn't smell horrible when he dumped it at the end of the night at home.

He really dreaded the day one of the office lunch thieves picked his bottles as their target. He really didn't want to explain to anyone that he was suddenly producing milk like a new mother. The teasing would never end from Vasquez especially. Thankfully, lunch thieves tended to prefer full meals.

On top of that, Handsome Jack was making his rounds that week, checking in on workers and in general pestering the department heads. Henderson and Griffith were out of their minds trying to keep the man happy today, as he stopped in on Rhys’s department. He even stopped in at Rhys's desk, and Rhys tried not to do anything that looked even remotely interesting, hoping Jack would move on without fanfare.

Jack instead, had watched Rhys for a while before moving on after an hour. Stressing rhys out immensely. Rhys hissed the second Jack had left, needing to massage himself more, as he seemed to produce  _ more _ milk out of stress. 

Once things had quieted down, a clear sign that Jack had left the department, Rhys finished his own work, closed up and got ready to leave, gently massaging his chest again. He really needed to get home so he could relieve some of the pressure.

He slipped out of his office and back to the breakroom to grab the bottle from his lunch break. He opened the door, intending on making sure no one was in the room, to find Jack curiously looking at the bottle, about to open it. 

"W-wait! Sir, you don't want that!" 

Jack startled, before looking at Rhys with a glare. "What, your coworkers keep stealing your lunch? So you poison them?" He seemed to have a delighted grin on his face. 

"Er, yeah something like that. Can I just- take that back?"

Jack hummed. "No."

"What? Why?" Rhys flushed. There was something odd about Handsome Jack holding a bottle of his milk. Even worse was him putting it to his lips.

"Because if it was a bottle of poison you wouldn't want it back, you’d tell me to put it back in the fridge." Jack grinned. "So what is it? Some high end unicorn milk from Athenas?" 

"Athenas doesn't have unicorns." Rhys tried to grab the bottle, but Jack held it up above his head. "It's just milk."

"Then I'm taking it." Jack popped the cap and Rhys panicked. 

"Its my milk!" Rhys tried not to falter, but he didn't want Jack to think he was gross.

"Not anymore." Jack started to tip the bottle.

"No! I mean- I made it." Rhys knew he was red as could be. "I... I milked it from my- my-" He looked away. "Its a side effect from my medication."

He could see that Jack had frozen. Ugh, now if Handsome Jack ever saw him again that's all Jack would remember

"You're lactating?" Jack's voice was soft. Unsure. Rhys chances a look. He was capping the bottle, at least. "Well, you're right. Bottled milk is pretty good, but uh, let's be real. From the source is better."

"What?" Rhys balked as Jack pulled over a chair, pulling Rhys into his lap. "You-"

Jack licked his lips, Rhys watching the movement nervously. "Course, only if you're into it?" Jack gave him a look as Rhys realized he was actually asking for permission. 

Rhys bit his lip. "You dont think its gross?" 

Jack quirked a brow. "No? You're lactating. Just cause its medically induced. Actually-" Jack tapped a finger to his lips in thought. "That's kinda neat info. I'll have to remember when I get a partner again."

"Ok just to be clear. You- Handsome Jack- want to drink milk. From me. Directly."

"Yeah. That's exactly the plan." Jack nodded, being more patient than Rhys had ever seen. 

"Well... They are pretty sore." Rhys glanced to the door. Everyone was gone for the most part. Noone who would walk in on them "Ok. Yeah, sounds like fun."

Jack wasted no time tearing into his shirt- Rhys protested but Jack just gave him a look. "I'll buy you a new shirt. I'll buy you a few if you'll let me do this more than once."

Rhys nodded softly- more than once? He gasped before he could ask as Jack ran a finger over the absorbed pads of his bra. 

"Why even bother with this?"

"C-cause I leak. A lot. If I didn't I'd have wet spots over my nipples all the time." 

Jack groaned, and Rhys could feel the substantial hardness underneath him.

Rhys helped out by unclipping the front clasp, and revealing his chest to Jack. Jack just started hungrily. It made Rhys feel kind of powerful.

"God you're pretty. That creamy skin with that blue- God I knew you looked like you'd walked out of one of my wet dreams." Rhys flushed at Jack's praise. “This just confirms it.”

Jack reached up to cup one of Rhys's tender breasts, swollen with milk. Rhys was almost surprised that the man wasn't salivating. Rhys gasped when Jack pinched a nipple, his focus entirely on the pink flesh. "Jack- oh my god." Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, pulling Rhys up so his chest was level with Jack's mouth. He leaned forward gently, pressing his teeth against the sensitive flesh. He gently bit and kissed and drove Rhys mad. "Jack- please."

Jack finally wrapped his lips around a nipple, Rhys's entire body getting a shock of pleasure. As he started to suckle, Rhys shivered. It never felt this good when he milked himself, the machine cold and impersonal.

Jack's hand massaged gently, and Rhys brought a hand up to the back of Jack's head to hold him gently. Rhys was rewarded with a moan, that vibrated the sensitive flesh Jack had trapped in his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck." Rhys hissed through his teeth. "That's so good." The hand at his back lowered, pinching his butt harshly. 

Jack pulled away, to glare up at Rhys, a little milk dripping from his mouth. "Language, sweetheart." His voice sounded too wrecked for it to be a real threat. He leaned forward to take Rhys back into his mouth.

It was slow and intimate, but Rhys felt so much better. The machine often left him more sore, and feeling drained in energy, but Jack was thorough and gentle. Rhys would still be sore, but in the ways he liked. 

One last lick with the flat of his tongue, and Jack moved to the other side. The sensations on this nipple were fresh, and the pleasure spiked. Rhys moaning and gripping Jack's hair from the sensation. Rhys could tell the man was grinning against his flesh, the vibrations of his silent laughter really getting to Rhys.

"Jack- oh god please." Rhys murmured softly. 

Behind him the door clicked and Rhys froze. He felt Jack move, and heard the click of a gun, Jack not even ceasing to suckle softly at Rhys. 

"O-oh, sorry uh I'll be going" Rhys inwardly groaned at Vasquez's voice. Of course it was him that walked in on this. The door shut behind him, and Jack relaxed, holstering his gun and chuckling softly. 

"Guess we should locked the door, huh?" Jack smiled up at Rhys, his eyes just a little unfocused. He licked Rhys's nipple again before going right back to suckling. Rhys shivered, the sensations dull and sharp at the same time. Too much but not enough. Rhys mildly wondered if Jack would be willing to fuck him if they ever did this again.

Jack finally pulled away, satisfied at last. He pressed a few gently kisses to Rhys's chest, before pulling Rhys into a proper kiss, Rhys moaning softly at the taste of his own milk making the sweet kiss feel more sexual than he expected. "Jack..."

"Yeah?" 

"You really wanna do this again?" 

"if you'll let me. I wanna do this so much more." 

Rhys sat more fully on his lap, gently pressing against the bulge there. "If you fill me up, I'm ok with that"

Jack hummed. "Yeah, that sounds real good. I could fill you up now if you want-" his echo went off. "Frick. Ugh." He checked the message, and sighed. Now irritated. "Or not. Whatever, gimme your number and address and I'll stop by tonight too. Trust me, I'm not gonna let you go now."

Rhys nodded, texting Jack his address while managing to only be a little disappointed. 

"You promise to be there tonight? I don't want to prepare for nothing."

Jack grinned. "I knew you were from one of my wet dreams. Nothing's gonna stop me from getting inside you tonight. I'll be there around 9, definitely be ready for me, Rhysie." Jack kissed Rhys again, before gently helping Rhys to his feet and giving him one last kiss before rushing out the door. Rhys sighed softly, in a daze.

He let himself catch his breath and flag his erection a little before turning to grab the bottle of milk Jack had almost drank- only to find it missing. Rhys smiled to himself. Of course Jack would take it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? if anyone wants more i might write more, but for now this was just a little oneshot.


End file.
